Never Lose Hope
by Goddess-of-Anime12
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Never Lose Hope**

**A/N: **This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews. Flames are discouraged but constructive comments as I call them are welcomed. I don't think I'm good at writing but who knows maybe you think different. Oh and a little notice: at the end of every chapter/prologue there is a little summary of the next chapter and a little poll of what you want to happen. Hope you enjoy. Now read on.

**Summary:** Kagome is now home after a fight with Inuyasha. Annoyed by everybody's comments about saying sorry, Inuyasha goes on yet another one of his journeys into the forest and bumps into Kikyo. Kikyo seems more distant than usual. Is she hiding something? Inuyasha wonders this as he asks her about what's going on.

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomaru/Rin (she's older), Koga/Ayame

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly I don't. This goes for all chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

Inuyasha sat perched on a tree branch. Below him Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes stood closed but his eyebrows twitched in fury.

"Will you shut up already with this Kagome stuff? It's getting annoying!" the silver haired hanyo yelled at the people/demons below.

"It's not our fault you got into a fight with Kagome. Since you did it you should fix it!" Shippo yelled back at Inuyasha.

"I'm not going through the well and getting her. If you want her back you gotta wait til she comes back herself," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Every fight with Kagome always ends with him going to get her back," Sango said as she sipped some tea. "What was this one about Miroku? I lost track."

"I believe it was about Lady Kikyo again. Inuyasha met up with her and Kagome once again saw them," Miroku replied as he too drank some tea.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered and wondered what she was doing at this time. _Why does everybody always show up at our encounters? Something always goes wrong. That prevents me from telling you my feeling towards you and this whole journey for revenge,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha I'm talking to you!" Shippo yelled in anger as he snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"I'm sick and tired of all your complaining. I'm leaving," Inuyasha mumbled and jumped from the tree branch. He ran off into the forest and when he felt nobody was in sight, he started to walk.

"Inuyasha do this, Inuyasha do that. That's all they ever say," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

A soul skimmer floated above him and disappeared into the distance. Many other followed with souls in their possession.

"Kikyo," he whispered and followed the soul skimmers. "These should lead me to you."

After a few seconds of running, Inuyasha spotted a blue light surrounding a woman who looked as if she had been thrown on the tree branches.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried and ran towards the woman who was in fact Kikyo.

Kikyo's body hung over the multiple tree branches. Her head hung from one and her arms and legs another. Her body was the only part of her that was neatly placed on a range of two branches.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and weak but consistent. She was indeed unconscious.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled once again. He grabbed Kikyo's stiff shoulders and shook them frantically.

Her deep chocolate brown eyes slightly opened. Her black hair hung over her cracked open eyes which made it hard for Kikyo to make out the person in front of her.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed in relief. _I thought you were dead; _Inuyasha thought and then gave Kikyo a cold glare. "What are you thinking? Why are you out here?"

"Inu…yasha," Kikyo whispered. She recognized him only because of his voice.

"Kikyo why are you here?" Inuyasha asked once more.

"Shhhh stay quiet. Your words hurt my ears," Kikyo said softly as she slightly covered her ears.

"Why are you here," Inuyasha asked again but in a whisper. He was very persistent.

Kikyo tried to sit up on the branch but a sharp pain in her shoulder kept her down. She sighed and opened her eyes fully then moved the hair from her face.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her wince.

"I'm fine do not worry about me. I do not need your pity," Kikyo said coldly.

"Fine just tell me what you're doing here," Inuyasha said and jumped on a tree branch at the same level as the one Kikyo was on.

"Naraku," Kikyo whispered.

"Naraku? What did he do to you Kikyo? Is he is the reason you are in so much pain?" Inuyasha shot out questions at the injured Kikyo.

Kikyo stood silent. Her face and eyes showed no emotion at first. Now there were hints of pain, worry, and concern.

"I guess this is another thing you won't tell me," Inuyasha mumbled. _She's hiding something I can tell._

* * *

Ayame sat at the lake's edge and thought about Koga. _I know I'm not stupid. I know he remembers the promise he made to me,_ Ayame thought.

"He claims he doesn't remember but I can tell. He remembers what happened but…but he doesn't want me to know that he remembers," Ayame whispered and looked up at the now setting sun.

* * *

Koga ran through a forest but stopped to admire the beauty of the setting sun. "Ayame," he whispered.

"Koga wait up!" two voices called in the distance.

"Why do you insist I remember that promise I made? Can't you just move on with your life?" Koga asked the sky as if it was Ayame. "I don't want to remember because I'm afraid that if we marry, I will hurt you in many ways. Please Ayame just forget about it. I don't want to love anybody after what happened to me. I even gave up Kagome."


	2. Chapter 1: A Moment Doesn't Last Forever

**Never Lose Hope**

**A/N:** Chapter 1 is now up. I have to say thank you to my first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you. Now read the review response and then the story. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N2: **You will notice that some chapters revolve around one person or their thoughts. That's only to give you a better idea of what's going on.

**Lady Frei:** My first reviewer thanks for your review. Thanks for your comment about the story and here's the chapter you wanted.

**Chapter 1: A Moment Doesn't Last Forever.**

Sesshomaru walked through a field slowly with Rin and Jaken behind him. Rin hummed a soft song while Jaken covered his ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we rid this human girl anytime soon?" Jaken asked as he ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"No Jaken she is in our care. Just watch her," Sesshomaru mumbled and kept his gaze locked on the oath in front of him.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed and looked at the black object in front of her. Her tall figure backed up a little and her long black hair moved as she screamed.

Sesshomaru turned around along with Jaken. They came face to face with…

* * *

Kagome stuffed things into her big yellow bag. She packed food, medicine, and books to study. She decided that she didn't need Inuyasha to pick her up. It was here choice to go because of her friends, Sango, Shippo, and maybe Miroku.

"Kagome the door!" Sota yelled from the front door.

"Coming!" Kagome called back and closed her bag. She dragged it behind her as she walked to the door, where Inuyasha stood. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't get so happy I'm just here because Shippo's crying was getting on my nerves," Inuyasha mumbled, his nose in the air. "Hurry up let's go."

"Sota tell everybody that I'm leaving and will be back as soon as possible," Kagome said to her younger brother and she put her bag over one shoulder.

"Okay sis," Sota said and closed the door as she left with Inuyasha by her side.

"Inuyasha should be coming anytime now," Shippo said as he paced the ground in front of the well.

"Don't worry Shippo he's coming," Sango assured him. She leaned on the well's top as Kilala circled around her.

"I bet he is Shippo," Miroku said and moved next to Sango. His hand was on her shoulder but soon slipped down to a place where it shouldn't be.

"So why did you really decide to come back and get me?" Kagome asked.

"…" Inuyasha stood silent. He couldn't tell her what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kikyo please answer me," Inuyasha whispered to the hurt Kikyo in front of him.

"Naraku tricked me once again. That is all you need to know," Kikyo said and lowered her head to the ground. She was already gaining her strength back and she stood on the ground in front of Inuyasha now.

"Kikyo if my life belongs to you, your life belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let me protect you Kikyo!"

Kikyo stood silent and she looked up at Inuyasha. For the first time in years, Inuyasha saw sadness and joy in her eyes at the same time.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. One of his hands held her body in place and his other hand stroked her head of hair. Her cold body didn't bug him. He wanted his warmth to travel to her and it actually did for a split second.

"Kikyo I'm the one and only one who will protect you. Why don't you let me?" Inuyasha asked. When she stood silent he whispered, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo's head lifted and she stared into Inuyasha's eyes. She rose up slowly and brushed her lips against his own in a short and sweet kiss that left Inuyasha speechless.

"This is real," Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha. She remembered the time she told him to _'remember the feel of her lips against his because it was real.'_ This was real, Kikyo told herself as well. She wanted this moment to last forever and so did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called. It was none other than Shippo that was coming their way.

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo as he turned around to see if Shippo was really coming. The rustling of the bushes confirmed that Shippo was coming.

Inuyasha turned back around to Kikyo but she wasn't there. She was floating away with her soul skimmers.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called to the one he just embraced that was going away.

"I will say it again Inuyasha. Remember the fell of my lips against yours this second time for it was real," Kikyo said. What could have been a smile appeared on her face. "I will find you and we will meet again very soon."

Inuyasha stared at her and nodded. _Did she just smile?_ Inuyasha asked himself as she disappeared.

"Inuyasha we were worried," Shippo said once he came into sight. "Inuyasha are you there?" he asked when Inuyasha stood quiet.

"Sorry Shippo," Inuyasha whispered and turned around. A smile was on his face too. _It was a smile,_ Inuyasha thought happily. _Too bad that moment didn't last forever._

* * *

"Inuyasha? Are you listening to me!" Kagome yelled at the daydreaming Inuyasha. _He must be thinking about Kikyo but I don't care. He's with me right now._

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha mumbled. He looked at Kagome as she struggled to hold the bag. "Here let me hold that."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said as they reached the well.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Sorry about what happened earlier," Inuyasha blushed.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Kagome whispered and held Inuyasha's hand. They both went into the well together, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. Just so you know this is NOT an Inu/Kag fic. I'm just sticking in some stuff in there that actually would happen between Inuyasha and Kagome so it can be more realistic. Now as I said, here are some things you can vote on and a preview of chapter 2.

**Preview: **What is behind Rin that Sesshomaru gets so worked up about. Why is he angry and trying to protect Rin? Is this love?

Will Inuyasha see Kikyo ever again? Will he tell the others what happened when Shippo says he heard Inuyasha talking to himself?

Ayame and Koga meet up again. Koga tried to push her away but will he be able to push her even more when she asks him questions? Was that a kiss I saw?

**Questions**

What age should Rin be now that she's older? (pick from: 14, 15, 16, 17)

Should Koga tell Ayame why he's pushing her away or lie? (pick from yes, no)


	3. Chapter 2: A Not So Normal Day

**Never Lose Hope**

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is here! I have to say thank you to my reviewers. This chapter is a little rushed because I am babysitting. At the end please tell me if it was rushed or not. Thank you. Now read the review response and then the story. Hope you enjoy.

**Motoko Aoyama:** My second reviewer thanks for your review. Thank you also for your poll results. Just so you know, in my story Rin was never small and traveling with Sesshomaru. She was just older so no Kagome will not be much older. She stays the same age only Rin gets older. Here's chapter 2 hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: A Not So Normal Day**

!6 year old Rin screamed in fright. The weird black object rising out of the ground terrified her. The black "thing" moved towards Rin, grabbing her foot.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. Tears streamed down her eyes as she was pulled closer towards the hole the black thing was coming out of.

"Rin stay still!" Sesshomaru yelled and charged forward. As he charged he pulled out Tokijin and slashed the black thing which was a demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru did it!" Jaken cheered.

Sesshomaru put his sword away and knelt down to Rin's side. Rin sat on the ground staring at her ankle that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Stay still," Sesshomaru mumbled as he ripped of a piece of cloth and tied it around Rin's ankle. (Sesshomaru is kind in this fanfic….well sometimes)

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she lowered her head. A deep red blush formed on her cheeks as well as Sesshomaru's.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Rin?" Jaken said as he watched both Rin and Sesshomaru stare at each other.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tackled her down to the ground.

The black demon past straight over Sesshomaru's head while failing to attack and kill one of them. In order to protect Rin Sesshomaru covered her body with his own.

A scream escaped Sesshomaru's lips. The black demon left acid on Sesshomaru's back before it disappeared.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru fainted on top of her.

* * *

"I don't understand him," Ayame whispered to herself. She was walking aimlessly through the forest.

"Why does she always question me?" Koga wondered.

Ayame didn't notice Koga staring into the sky in front of her. They both were walking towards each other without noticing and then….BUMP!

"Watch where you're walking!" Koga yelled.

"Sorry!" Ayame yelled back. Her gaze shifted up and she noticed who it was that she bumped into. "Koga!"

"Ayame!"

"Koga I have some questions for you."

"I don't have any time."

"Don't you dare move!"

Koga stared at Ayame who stared back at him coldly. He noticed the pain in her eyes when he looked into her eyes.

"Koga why do you say that you don't remember your promise?" Ayame asked, holding back tears.

"I don't remember," Koga mumbled and smirked.

"Don't lie to me!" Ayame yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared painfully into Koga's.

"I'm not lying!" Koga screamed at her. He glared at her.

"Koga stop it. Stop lying to me. I can't take it anymore," Ayame whispered, her head lowering. Her tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Ayame…" Koga started.

"Shut up!" Ayame yelled. "Stop it just stop it!" Ayame moved her head side to side furiously.

"Ayame stop it!" Koga cried and grabbed Ayame's shoulders. Her head fell onto his shoulder.

"You idiot," Ayame whispered. "I love you Koga I really do."

"Ayame," Koga whispered, stunned.

"That's all you have to say. I just said I loved you!" Ayame screamed, getting angry at Koga. She threw her body forward and forced Koga into a shocking kiss that Koga gave into.

* * *

"Kikyo will I see you again?" Inuyasha whispered into the night. He sat cross-legged at the corner of a small hut.

One of Shippo's eyes opened when he heard Inuyasha speaking. He stared at him confused.

"What happened back there? Why did you leave?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Everybody Inuyasha has a secret!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up.

Everybody opened their eyes and looked at the jumping Shippo.

"Inuyasha tell us the secret!" Shippo yelled and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 2. It was rushed but it's long because of so many things I wanted to put into it.

**Preview:** Inuyasha stares at everybody as Shippo repeats every word Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome feels hurt but wants to hear the whole story.

Koga likes the kiss and tells Ayame why he's pushing her away. Will she understand his reasons?

Sesshomaru is now hurt and it's up to Rin to take care of him. She feels closer to him and her love for him grows. Sesshomaru doesn't know what to say as Rin confesses her feelings. He never loved somebody before. What will he do? How can he describe his feelings for Rin?

Kikyo watches Inuyasha from far, hoping to tell him her secret soon. What is this secret?

**Questions:**

How should Ayame react to Koga's reasons? (It's an open-ended question write whatever)

Should Sesshomaru confess his feelings so soon? (Pick from: yes, no)

Should there be another encounter between Inuyasha and Kikyo? (Pick from: yes, no)

How does Kagome feel when she hears Inuyasha's lie about what happened with Kikyo? (Open-ended question)


	4. Chapter 3: Lies, Love, Laughter, and The...

**Never Lose Hope**

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is finally here! I have to say thank you to all my reviewers but I also have to say sorry. I have to say sorry because I was trying to update every weekend but I haven't because a lot of things have been happening like my grandmother's surgery. Anyways, jumping back on topic here is the long awaited chapter that is dedicated to ALL my reviewers.

**Chapter 3: Lies, Love, Laughter, and The Truth**

Shippo jumped up and down around the annoyed and frozen Inuyasha. He screamed the words "Tell us" over and over but ended up with a bump on his head.

"What's going on?" Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Inuyasha was talking to himself. He said…" Shippo recited Inuyasha's words to the group.

Inuyasha stared at everybody but something caught his eye. It was Kagome. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Pure sadness. It was hard for him to look at her. He felt guilty for making her hear this.

"That's what he said!" Shippo exclaimed when he finished.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She wanted to cry but decided to hold back her tears.

"It's not what you think everybody!" Inuyasha screamed when Sango and Miroku looked from the sad Kagome to Inuyasha, their eyes holding hatred for him.

"Then tell us what it is Inuyasha," Sango mumbled and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked as if she also wanted to hear Inuyasha's story.

"Shippo is just saying things to make you all hate me," Inuyasha laughed. "It's my payback for all the hits I've given him!" Inuyasha was acting weird.

"Stop lying," Kagome mumbled. "I can tell you're lying."

"K…Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and looked at Kagome whose head was darkened because she now faced the floor.

"Inuyasha you don't have to lie," Kagome said and lifted her head. A soft smile was forced on her face. "We all know about your past and we accept it."

Everybody stood silent. Sango and Miroku stared from Kagome to Inuyasha and Shippo was with Kilala in the corner.

"Now how about we all go back to sleep," Miroku suggested.

Everybody agreed and set back down to go back to sleep. A little while later Kagome was still awake while everybody slept. She stood up and exited the small hut.

Kagome looked up at the stars and sighed. The night sky was beautiful. Kagome soon caught sight of a shooting star and closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish that…_ Kagome started to say to herself but stopped when she heard somebody exit the hut and run away.

She sighed and sat on the ground. "I wish that Inuyasha will return my love soon and Kikyo will move on," Kagome finished her wish. She felt no hatred towards Kikyo only pity. She felt pity because Kikyo could not move on but deep inside Kagome's heart she knew Kikyo loved Inuyasha and he returned the feeling.

* * *

Rin set Sesshomaru down inside a small hut. She placed his head on a pile of straw and looked down at him. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but you could see the pain he was in because he would wince every once in a while.

"Oh Sesshomaru," Rin whispered.

Jaken popped inside of the hut and ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question to ask Jaken!" Rin yelled. "Get out so I can treat his wounds."

Jaken was surprised by Rin's tone of voice. She was angry but at the same time scared. Jaken decided not to ask about it and walked outside.

"Sesshomaru I still remember the times we had when I was smaller," Rin whispered to herself as she poured some water into a cup. "You protected me and saved my life so many times."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly as he looked at Rin who didn't seem to notice he was awake,

"I have nothing to give you in return. I do not have anything to give you for doing all those things," Rin continued and grounded up some herbs. "I have one thing but you don't seem to want it."

Rin took out a bandage and spread it out on the ground. She mixed together the herbs with the water and placed it to her right. She crumpled the bandage into a tight ball and soaked it in the mixture,

"The only thing I can give you is my love," Rin whispered and took the bandage out the herb mixture. She pressed it to Sesshomaru's wound. This was supposed to sting but Sesshomaru was too shocked to notice.

* * *

Ayame stood up in front of Koga who stared down at the ground. Her tears were gone and left nothing but small stains.

"Koga…"Ayame started.

"Ayame wait I want you to know the truth," Koga said looking up into Ayame's eyes.

"The truth?" Ayame said confused.

"I want you to know the truth about why I cut you off from my life," Koga whispered.

Ayame sat down ready to listen to Koga. She really wanted to know the truth but was scared that it would hurt their relationship.

"I knew that if I told you I remembered my promise we would get married. If we got married I didn't think I would be able to protect you. I couldn't protect anybody," Koga said softly. "I can't even protect myself from Naraku's tricks so how am I supposed to protect the person I love?" Koga yelled now.

"Koga," Ayame whispered. She was in shock by what he said, _He loves me,_ Ayame thought.

"It's okay Koga. I don't need protecting," she whispered and placed her hand on Koga's cheek. "All I want is your love. I will be the one to protect you. That is what will make me happy."

Koga stared at Ayame. He really loved her and she returned his feeling. He was finally happy…for now.

Ayame looked at Koga and let out a light giggle.

"What's so funny?" Koga asked in his usual tone. His face was blood red.

"You look so cute when you're blushing," Ayame giggled. (Sorry I needed some humor)

* * *

Kikyo sat in a tree knowing Inuyasha was coming. She knew he was persistent but she didn't know he was _this_ persistent. Kikyo clutched her arm, pain rushing through it.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasped when he finally made it to her. He stared at her face, one emotion could be seen…it was pain.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be here. There is no need," Kikyo whispered, her voice was cold.

"You mean you didn't want me to come?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I am here for my own reasons. I did not wish to see you," Kikyo lied. She grasped her arm even tighter.

"Kikyo you're still hurt," Inuyasha whispered and walked to Kikyo's side. He reached for her arm but she quickly moved back.

"Don't touch me!" Kikyo yelled.

"Let me help you!" Inuyasha yelled back. He was just as surprised as Kikyo when he noticed his harsh tone of voice.

Kikyo stood silent, hoping Inuyasha would give up and go away. But he didn't. Inuyasha quickly reached forward and pulled Kikyo's hand off of her arm only to see blood.

"Kikyo you're bleeding!" Inuyasha cried. _Wait how can she bleed? She is not human,_ Inuyasha thought. "How Kikyo?"

Kikyo lowered her head. It was finally time to say the truth. "I am human Inuyasha."

"How? I want to know every detail," Inuyasha said and sat down crossed legged. "Even if it takes all night."

* * *

**A/N:** Yup that's right Kikyo is human…bit how? I know you all hate me for ending this way but I wanted to make you suffer. No I'm just kidding. I stopped because I want you all to guess how she became human and I guess it would be funny if you had to wait. Anyway on with the preview and the question.

**Preview:** Kikyo is nervous about telling the truth to Inuyasha. What is the truth and why is Kikyo so scared?

Koga and Ayame start a journey together. Koga would love Ayame and soon marry her and Ayame would protect him. But why are they both scared?

Kagome ponders her feeling for Inuyasha. She wonders if they are true or just out of jealousy.

Sango and Miroku are getting closer but can't seem to say their feelings. There are some hidden secrets between them.

Rin and Sesshomaru try to forget about what happened earlier but they both seem to end up feeling a certain feeling to each other. Can their denying last long?

A new character lurks in the shadows. He looks human but where did he come from?

**Question:** Decide how you think Kikyo became human.

**Final A/N:** I am a little bored with this only story so if anybody has a challenge for me please send it to me. My e-mail address is If you don't want to e-mail it just write it in the review. The shows that I do are Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, Shaman King, Gundam Seed, Sailor moon, Rave Master, Tokyo Mew Mew, Wedding Peach, and a bunch others. If you want to know if I do a certain show just ask in the review or e-mail. Well I gotta go. Can't wait to see you in **Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets

**Never Lose Hope**

**A/N:** Hi everybody it's me again. I'm making it my goal to post a new chapter every weekend which I have been doing so far. I might set an even higher goal and try to post two chapters every week. I don't know it's up to my reviewers so here is another thing you can review about. And remember that I am up for any challenges with any pairings. Now onto chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets**

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha. He stared up at her not moving at all. His eyes never wandered away from her eyes. They were locked.

"I am human because…"Kikyo paused. In her heart she felt this was right. It was right to tell him how she became human but for some reason she was scared.

"…" Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. _Why is she so scared? So nervous?_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"My soul is not complete," Kikyo whispered as a start. "I have half the soul of another."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. He was confused by Kikyo's words.

"I contain half of my original soul. My reincarnation has the other half," Kikyo explained. "50 years ago I had a friend. She went by the name of Kaho."

**Flashback**(The flashbacks are the italics ONLY)

"_Kikyo are you ready?" a girl Kikyo's age held an arrow ready at her bow. It was pointed at a demon's head._

_Kikyo nodded with her head, her bow and arrow ready as well. She narrowed her eyes and released her arrow at the same time as Kaho. The two arrows shot forward and circled around each other and hit the demon's forehead._

_Kaho looked at Kikyo who stepped forward after the demon died. She knelt down and picked up a small object. It was the Shikon no Tama._

"_It's safe," Kaho smiled then sighed._

"_Yes it is. Thank you for your help Kaho," Kikyo said and smiled slightly._

"What does she have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo lowered her head. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Inuyasha looked up at the priestess. _Is she crying?_ Inuyasha asked himself.

* * *

"Don't say that," Koga blushed an even darker shade.

"Why it's true," Ayame said and stood up. "Now are we going or what?"

"Right let's go," Koga said and stood up. He looked ahead and started walking, Ayame at his side.

Ayame and Koga finally found a path and started to follow it. Ayame looked down at her hand and tightened it slightly. She reached sideways to take Koga's hand but suddenly pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Koga asked when Ayame suddenly stopped.

"It's nothing Koga," Ayame replied.

"I promise that when we defeat Naraku I will make you my wife," Koga whispered and looked at Ayame.

Koga turned back around when Ayame nodded. He kept on walking straight ahead, not noticing Ayame wasn't walking.

"Yeah…I hope," Ayame whispered to herself then ran to catch up with Koga.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she continued to stare at the sky. She sighed and continued her thoughts.

"Are my feelings for Inuyasha real?" Kagome asked herself for the fifth time. "Do I really feel this way about him?"

"What about all the things he and Kikyo have been through? Am I just jealous?" Kagome asked herself more questions.

Kagome sighed and stood up. _No I really love Inuyasha. We both love him,_ Kagome thought as she walked back into the hut. She sat down near the window and looked outside. _Kikyo we share him._

"So you settled down Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sango I didn't know you were awake," Kagome whispered and looked at Sango's side and saw Miroku. "Sorry you guys."

"We were already awake no reason to be sorry," Sango said and blushed slightly. She started to think about what happened when Kagome was outside.

* * *

**Flashback**

Miroku opened his eyes when he heard Sango move around. He stood up and walked over to Sango's side.

"Nightmares I see," Miroku whispered and smiled. He carefully took a blanket from a corner and placed it over Sango. She then stopped moving.

"Miroku," Sango whispered when she felt Miroku's hands on her.

"Oh Sango did I wake you?" Miroku asked and looked at Sango who was now sitting up.

"No but thank you," Sango said and blushed slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't relied on your perverted ways to make me happy."

Miroku laughed at Sango's extra comment. "It's not that easy anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked and moved besides Miroku.

"I can't act that way around you anymore. There is someone special in my heart," Miroku whispered to himself. Too bad Sango couldn't hear him because she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

Miroku smiled and softly placed Sango back on her mat. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Sango. I just hope you can accept me for me soon."

Unknowingly to Miroku, Sango was listening to every word he said. Her eyes were closed but she was awake. _Miroku…do you really mean that?_ Sango asked herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat cross-legged on the hut floor. Rin was at his right and Jaken was at his left.

"Sesshomaru are you sure you should be up so soon? You need your rest," Rin asked Sesshomaru and looked at the bandages wrapped around him.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru mumbled with no emotion. "Jaken, Rin let's go."

Jaken stood up but Rin stood seated. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sesshomaru a stubborn look.

"Rin let's go," Sesshomaru said and stood up.

"I'm not going!" Rin yelled which sent Sesshomaru in a mental shock. "I'm not a child anymore so don't treat me like one."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered and looked at the stubborn teenager that had hurt in her eyes.

"You need your rest and until you do I won't leave this spot," Rin said and crossed her arms even tighter.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin who just stared back. They both had a certain moment playing back in their heads. They thought about what happened earlier.

_No all of this was a mistake,_ both Rin and Sesshomaru thought. _But if it was…then what is this I'm feeling?_

* * *

A shady figure sat in a tree above the hut Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were in. The figure was a male for a fact.

"We will all meet soon," the guy whispered to himself. The moonlight beamed on him and showed his human features. Suddenly when the light faded, he was no longer there, he had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** There I'm done. I want all my reviewers to know that I care about them so much and that's why I'm posting a new chapter while I'm sick. I hope you are all happy. Well here is the preview and question(s).

**Preview:** Kikyo reflects on her past trying to get Inuyasha to understand how she became human but he is confused. He doesn't understand what Kikyo's friend Kaho has to do with all this.

Ayame is scared and feels something is wrong but why? She has everything she could ever want. She has love, a new life, and a promise that will be kept. Why isn't she happy?

Rin and Sesshomaru both feel the same feeling. Is this what love is? Sesshomaru wonders. How is he supposed to know? Well now is not a good time since our shady guy is now looking for a fight.

Miroku gets some alone time with Sango hoping he can confess his feelings towards her. What's a monk going to do?

Kagome has to go home for a couple of days to study and take an important test. Shippo doesn't want her to go and says he won't let go of her leg ever. How is she suppose to go home with the little kitsune attached to her leg?

**Questions:** How does Kaho connect to Kikyo being human?

What's Ayame's problem? What is wrong with her?

How is Kagome going to get Shippo off her leg? Will she ever make it home in time so she can study and prepare for the test?

What does the shady figure want with Sesshomaru and how does he know about Sesshomaru's past? What's his connection to Sesshomaru?

How can Miroku confess his feelings?


End file.
